What are you willing to do to win?
by Dragonfly1982
Summary: A one-shot story, when, in UK's "Making History" episode, Hal follows Cutler in the cellar but it diverges from the original story with some explicit content...


I own nothing. Please be indulgent, it's my first english fanfic. I can't imagine myself writing about UK Being Human in another language than its original language even if I make some mistakes.

The beginning of this one-shot story is the transcript of when Hal follows Cutler in the cellar but after a little moment it diverges with some explicit content...

Thanks for reading my story!

* * *

Hal York is now in the cellar where they extracted blood from his new and now so dead ex-date. Nick Cutler seems to be please by his maker's reaction when he understood, at last, what he had done to him.

\- Don't do this. Please.

\- Sorry, what?

Hal bends on his knees.

\- I'll do anything. Just stop this.

\- What are you doing? Oh, God, are you begging?! Now you stop! Seriously, it's horrid!

\- Please. Cutler … Nick.

Nick turns toward his minions. He said for his men:

\- Now he's calling me Nick!

And then he adds to Hal: "You can't do this! You're... You're Hal Yorke! I'm going to heave."

\- Remember what you were.

Nick goes strait to Hal and grips his collar until he lifts him on his feet again. Then he shouts near his face: "What I was? No, you stole that from me! You dragged me into this world, you killed my wife, you turned me into a murderer, an addict. You made me abandon my whole species!"

\- I know. And there aren't words to tell you how sorry I am...

\- No! No, you do not do that and then apologize. No, sir!

\- I can't let this happen, Cutler. I will kill you if I have to. But I will not let you take their world. We don't deserve it.

Hal makes Nick break his grip.

"Fair enough but you'll have to convince me first." Concedes Cutler and after a discreet sign, his minions leave the room.

He adds: "Guys, don't open the door until I say it's fine."

They heard the sound of the lock and Hal says:

\- So now the parley is really begun?

Nick answers with a little smile:

\- Actually, to get what you want from me, you just have to pay the price, _my_ price and comply at all my requests…

Hal raises one eyebrow then he asks puzzled:

\- Which are?

\- Damn you're slow… You really don't understand what I implied?

A glimpse of light shines in Hal's green eyes.

\- No. Maybe… I hope I'm wrong.

The two men are now standing face to face. Nick comes closer to Hal and whispers in his ear: "I want to have sex with you." Then he backs off equally embarrassed and randy at his audacity.

\- No. Hal used his firm voice.

After a long silence he adds downhearted: "Now?"

\- Why not? We are alone and moreover you have a world the save…

\- Not here, not with her hung there. Maybe if we can go outside, we…

\- NO! My terms or nothing! Don't try to play with me, I've known you long enough…

Hal clicks his tongue annoyed and looking him straight in the eye while he outbids: "Or what?!"

\- Easy: or you can't go out and you're game over. While we talk, everyone still follows my plan…

\- What if I just smash your head against this wall, Hal pointing it, and get my way out?

Nick Cutler takes a deep breathe and he clearly states to him:

\- It won't work. I choose this room carefully: 30 inches concrete walls and a solid sealing door which opens from outside only. Furthermore, only the good words say in the right order will make open it.

Hal raps out ironically: "Great! It seems that you have planned everything. There is no other choice then…" Tired, he rubs his face and asks: "So, Nick Cutler, what do you want exactly?"

\- First, I changed my mind; I want you to beg me again on your knees…

\- I already made it!

\- … but this time, to have sex with me.

\- Geez!

\- And pull off your vest and your shirt.

Stunned Hal don't make a move. Nick Cutler adds:

\- You should think carefully about the choice you have (or not)… The faster you will satisfy my whims, better are your chances to succeed to stop me.

Hal sighs and adds: "Fine, it's good, I understand. It's just not easy to process…" while he partially undresses himself.

While he begged on his knees, Cutler undid his fly slowly trembling slightly. He pulls out of his trouser his member who is directly in Hal's line of sight.

Hal, resigned, thinking, "It could be worse ..."

He gives his best while he thinking again that once his keeper will have his little pleasure, everything will quickly finish. His full lips make slow back and forth on his cock fully erect.

Eyes closed, Nick breathes ample and with a shiver in his voice, he says: "Ohh God! Oooh God! Ooooh! But now, stop… stop! Please… STOP NOW!»

Hal obeys, unsure if he really understands his demand and he asks derisive: "It was not that you expected?"

Nick answers while he packs his junk back in his pants: "No, too good in fact but I don't want to ruin my meal with the appetizer." And he adds with a falsely complacent tone: "Come here my Lord…" He leads him to the back of the room where the wire mesh fences are.

During he tried to please Culter, Hal has totally forgotten that her body was still here. She was tied near to the duo and seems to look them with a terrifying empty gaze. Hal feels a puff of discomfort invade him as he realizes what he had done at her. He thinks looking at her hopeless: "Alex, I'm so sorry… for your dead; it's my entire fault."

Absorbed in his guilt thoughts, Nick benefits from a surprise effect while he pushes Hal face against the grid and wrap one end of a chain around his wrists now firmly attached. Then he pulls the other, lifting Hal's arm in the air. The chain hung from a ceiling ring.

\- No please, no not like this! Please Nick! Begged Hal.

\- And you left me the choice perhaps when you turn me like what I'm now?!

He bits his earlobe and says softly: "Revenge is a dish best served cold, my creator."

\- …

Hal Yorke closes his eyes for a moment and he remembers, during this short period of time, hundreds cruel acts he committed. He fears himself when he realizes: "Oh God, he speaks true, I deserve this…"

He feels the sweaty Cutler's hands drag from his sides to his abs. His fingers struggled against the belt buckle and then his pants. After, definitely too slowly, Nick pulls them down with his boxer on his ankles. Hal keeps his mouth shut and he promises himself that he will don't make a sound until Nick have finish.

After, the first excruciating assault, the pain was so huge that it instantly swallows Hal's guilt. A typically "bad Hal" thought comes through his mind against his will: "You should tear his throat and feast with his blood at the second he unties you …"

Cutler volume increases more and he reaches orgasm in a concert of screams. The only visible manifestation of Hal at that time was his clenched hands shaking grid, joins whitened by the effort.

Nick, separated from his partner, and tries to catch his breath four-footed on the cold concrete floor slightly trembling from the rush of hormones.

He buttons his shirt and put on his jacket before detaching Hal's wrists. Hal puts his clothes in silence.

They walk toward the door. Almost there, Nick says: "My last request is: Could you please bring me back my watch? I forgot it there." while pointing at the mesh wall.

Hal submits himself at his last order, exhausted, and goes at the back of the room to get the missing watch. As he bends down to take it, Nick says through the door: "Guys, you own me one hundred pounds!"

Then, the door opens quickly and Nick Cutler slips out. Hal rushes to the door. The last thing he hears before they slam it in his face is the comment of one of the Cutler's minion: "I can't believe you fucked an Old One and survived!"


End file.
